1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to pick up mechanisms, and more particularly, to a pick up mechanism for picking up workpieces arranged in a large density.
2. Description of Related Art
A pick up mechanism may be used to pick up workpieces, such as nuts in a container. The pick up mechanism picks up one nut and aligns the nut to a receiving hole of a housing, and releases the nut into the receiving hole. Then the pick up mechanism moves back to the container to pick up another nut. When the nuts are arranged in a relative larger density in the container, due to the inference of nuts between each other, the pick up mechanism may not pick up the nut correctly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.